


Чай с медом

by YellowClown



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Чехову нравится Джейла, Джейле нравится "мистер Монтгомери Скотти", а Скотти нравится "Энтерпрайз".





	Чай с медом

Джейла была, бесспорно, невероятной.

Выживать в одиночку на планете Кролла, который хочет тебя убить? А если не Кролл — другие несчастные, попавшие на этот отшиб галактики? А если не они — так дикие звери? Для Джейлы, похоже, это было так же просто, как дышать.

По крайней мере, дышала она явно свободнее, чем Чехов, когда попал в ее ловушку.

Мистер Скотт, конечно, быстро нашел с ней общий язык. Мистер Скотт, конечно, нравился ей. Мистер Скотт вызывал у Джейлы уважение, как и у Чехова, конечно же, да только вот Джейла... 

Чем-то она была похожа на мисс Ухуру, бесспорно. Но мисс Ухура не могла вальяжно развалиться в кресле капитана и чинить легендарные звездолеты. А еще музыкальный вкус мисс Ухуры был весьма специфичен, о чем не забывал напоминать коммандер Спок — чего нельзя было сказать о тех ритмах, что предпочитала слушать Джейла.

Чехову нравилось в Джейле все — ее невероятная сила, ловкость и грация, с которой она разбиралась с врагами, ее белоснежные волосы, собранные в некое подобие кос, и ее невероятный, неповторимый акцент. Что бы ни говорила Джейла — Чехов был готов слушать и слушать ее часами, без шуток, вот правда.

Чехову нравилась Джейла, и нравилась больше, чем представительницы его собственного вида. Потому что Чехов на самом деле не делал различий между разными расами, но на фоне тех дам, что каждое утро вышвыривали его из своих кают, Джейла казалась особенной.

И практически недоступной.

— Ну, быть может, — лишь однажды спросил ее Чехов, — пока мы летим домой, вы согласитесь провести со мной вечер? Выпить чашечку чая с медом?

— Не знаю слова «мед», — произнесла Джейла в ответ, а потом, посмотрев на Чехова так пристально, как никогда раньше, вдруг потрепала его кудряшки своей сильной рукой: — Но вы очаровательны, мистер Чехов.

— Очаровательность, знаете ли, придумали в России, — тихо улыбнулся он, но, увидев абсолютное непонимание на лице Джейлы, тут же пояснил: — Шутка. Это шутка.

После нескольких секунд молчания Джейла нахмурилась.

— А мед тоже придумали в России?

— Да, мед — точно! — радостно ответил Чехов. — Хотите попробовать?

Джейла повела плечами и, призадумавшись, все-таки кивнула, соглашаясь.

Мистер Спок бы сказал, что мед — блюдо интернациональное и даже на Вулкане есть его аналог. Но мистера Спока рядом не было, чему Чехов был очень рад — потому что на самом деле он знал, что на данный момент он Джейле не интересен.

И просто надеялся, что когда она закончит Академию, она вспомнит Чехова как человека, который поил ее чаем с медом.


End file.
